


Rude Animals

by wolfenboy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: It's all smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 16:06:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15146774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfenboy/pseuds/wolfenboy
Summary: Nolan pushes himself to learn new skills in order to be useful to the pack. With Argent, Liam, Theo, and the rest of the pack helping him, there's no way he'll be caught off guard again. Except when it comes to a certain, tall werewolf...These words are smutty smut. With smutty endings. And maybe some soft and sharp (and rude) things mixed in there!





	Rude Animals

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a live fic. So that means mistakes. Because that's just how Lyfe(tm) works. ;)
> 
> Also, this is smut. If you didn't see the tags. And the many warnings?
> 
> Smut. Such smut.

Nolan dove under the low branches and leaned into the fall--using his shoulder to take the brunt of the impact. He made sure to keep any noise he made to a minimum. Even though the were so many sounds in the forest, keen ears could pick out a single sound and separate it from the background noise. There was too much to risk to make a mistake now. Too much at stake.

He got to his feet as quickly as possible, making the minimal amount of movement. Eyes tracing the pattern of growth the underbrush and trees followed, just like he'd been taught. He found the easiest path and bolted. There was no telling how far ahead he was, if he was ahead at all. He just needed to make it to the clearing past the hill covered in water birch, then he'd be safe.

A howl tore through the air. He paused for a second, trying to figure out the direction. It was hopeless. Too much echo. Instead Nolan kept low to the ground, making sure to pass close to the poison oak without letting any touch his skin. It would mask some of his scent and give him an edge. A glance at his wrist told Nolan it had been fourteen minutes since he'd been chased into the forest. Without any one else to back him up he had to rely on his training.

The light was fading fast, taking on an almost golden tone as the young hunter pushed saplings aside, careful not to disturb or make prints more than necessary. He had to make sure any trace he left was fleeting. Partial. Not enough to follow or track him with ease. It was the only way he'd actually survive. At least he wasn't far. And so far he'd seen no sign of the wolf chasing him. Nolan clenched his jaw, heading up the hill--he was almost there.

He got to the edge of the trees and paused. This was too easy. He could be walking into a trap. He narrowed his eyes and scanned the area--nothing out of place. Smell wasn't his keenest sense but nothing seemed to be out of order there either. Still, there was an uneasy feeling in his gut. Like something was lurking just outside of his awareness. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he also couldn't hold back at the tree line forever.

Nolan collected himself and broke from the trees into the clearing. As he darted across the soft grass it fell into place, the thing that was bothering him--there were no birds. No animal noises at all. The forest was silent. As he dug his heels in to pivot and run back to cover, he saw it. An enormous shadow with glowing golden eyes, right behind him. Stalking him. Almost within striking distance.

He dropped--lowing his centre of gravity as the creature lunged with a snarl. Werewolves were fast, but Nolan had been training to pick up the small signals that telegraphed where they would be, instead of where they were. He avoided the first swipe of razor-sharp claws, then the second. The snap of fangs made him turn his head--beginner mistake. A small sound that perked up the primal part of his brain. A distraction.

Nolan brought his arms up and crossed them in front of him as the werewolf's knee made contact, pushing him backward into the grass. He leaned into it, trying to roll away and onto his feet. He was too slow. The werewolf fell on him, fangs and claws at the ready. Death an inch away.

'Sixteen minutes.' Brett's breath was hot and sweet. He grinned down at the hunter beneath him. Ever since Nolan had tipped them off that Brett and Lori were targets, the tall werewolf kept an eye on the human. In the months after Monroe had been driven out Nolan had committed himself to the pack, trying to find ways to be useful. When Argent had offered to train him, Nolan had been eager. Liam, Theo, and Brett all pitched in to help him hone his skills. Not to hunt and kill others of their kind, but to anticipate and defend against outside threats.

'You cheated.' Nolan said, trying to wiggle free. Brett grabbed the hunter's hands and held them above his head, pinning Nolan to the ground by sitting on his legs.

'There's no cheating in real life. You use what you have.' Brett smirked.

'You headed straight here for an ambush. That kind of defeats the whole point.' Nolan glared at Brett. The werewolf's hair was disheveled from running through the woods. Sweat glistening along his neck and shoulders. Nolan felt a blush rise to his cheeks and nearly looked away. Instead he held Brett's eyes until the werewolf chuckled and relaxed his grip.

'You need to be ready for anything. Everything.' Brett said. Liam and Theo were keen on giving Nolan insight and advice, Argent was about physicality, fighting, and weapons. Brett was all about teaching Nolan to engage in mock hunts in their old pack territory. It was as close to practical, hands-on experience as he could give Nolan, and something that would help save the hunter's life when he was going toe-to-toe with the humans that wanted to hurt his pack.

Nolan gently tested Brett's grip--the werewolf was still holding him too tight to break free. The tall boy gave Nolan a cocky smirk. It wasn't anything new. They'd been seeing each other for a month now. Unofficially. Though Theo had caught them making out five times now. Even so, the chimera just gave them a wicked grin and a wink, so Nolan was sure the rest of the pack had no idea that he and Brett were close. Probably. It didn't matter either way. Except for a Buddhist Brett was pretty confidant. And cocky. Traits Argent would point out as exploitable weaknesses.

Nolan tore his gaze away from Brett, making the werewolf shift his weight. Brett's chest heaved with each breath as he took in Nolan's scent. The hunter didn't try to hide his arousal. Nolan bit his lip, letting the blood gather before releasing it to make them appear a deeper shade of pink. Almost red. Drawing Brett's attention. While the werewolf was distracted Nolan lowered his hips then raised them, letting the hardness in his jeans brush against Brett's leg. The werewolf gave a confused look. Nolan made a whimper, raising his hips again. This time Brett growled. Desire. Perfect.

The werewolf leaned in, golden eyes hungry and wanting. Nolan winked at him. The brief look of confusion was worth it as Nolan rocked back and curled his spine so his legs were raised. He locked them around Brett's midsection and used the momentum to toss the wolf off almost effortlessly. Brett snarled and grabbed for Nolan's ankle. The hunter side-stepped and Brett's hand found nothing but air.

Nolan pushed everything into the sprint. The middle of the clearing wasn't far. Brett was certain to catch him the moment he was back on his feet, but there were only a few yards between Nolan and victory.

As Nolan reached the moss-covered rock near the middle of the grove, Brett's hand closed around his shoulder. Nolan let gravity take hold, dropping down as the big werewolf flew past him. Nolan planted his foot and turned, colliding with the rock and coming to a stop with a huge exhale. He rested his head on the rock, breathing deep and urgent. It took the last of his energy to make it, but he'd won.

'Now that was cheating.' Brett said, brushing himself off.

'Gotta use what you have.' Nolan reminded him.

'I didn't mean your dick when I said that.'

'Didn't you just say something about being ready for anything?'

'Rude.' Brett rolled his eyes. Nolan chuckled. He reached up, tracing the long muscles of Brett's forearm before grazing his finger tips. The werewolf allowed himself to be drawn down beside the human, as if Nolan's fingers were magnets. The moss was soft, and the pink-orange light of the setting sun made Nolan's hair shine gold.

'Fuck.'

'What?' Nolan turned to him.

'Nothing. You're just beautiful.'

Nolan felt the blush return to his cheeks. Genuine. Unwelcome, but there to stay.

'Mmm, I love it when you're embarrassed.' Brett buried his face into the nape of Nolan's neck, nuzzling into the soft hair and skin. The hunter smelled of sweat and effort and lust.

'Stop sniffing me.' Nolan giggled as Brett's breath tickled his neck.

'I think I found the mighty hunter's weak spot.' Brett said as he leaned back, raising an eyebrow.

'Like you didn't know.' Nolan shook his head. Werewolves were very touchy-feely. Even Theo was pretty cuddly when the mood struck. Though he often kept those moments between himself and Liam. Brett was another story--the tall werewolf was all hands. Always sneaking a touch. A gentle caress, a squeeze. Everything Brett did was sensual. Part of Nolan was baffled why he was interested in a scrawny, idiot like himself. It was something Brett answered with quiet kisses whenever Nolan asked. Not that he minded that at all. Or the closeness. Both were very welcome.

'What do I get?' Nolan asked, pushing the werewolf away teasingly.

'For what?'

'I won.'

'You did not win.'

'Eighteen minutes and thirteen seconds. I got to the rock. I won.’

'I tackled you.'

'Very rudely I might add.'

'Yeah, and it was over then. I won.'

'The game doesn't stop just because you tackle me.' Nolan quipped.

Brett raised his eyebrows.

'Does that mean we're still... training?'

'No it means I won. And I want my prize.'

'What would that be?' Brett rumbled. Nolan turned on his side to face the werewolf. He nuzzled Brett's cheek. It was something he'd seen Liam do to Theo when they thought no one was looking. It seemed to drive Theo wild, so he thought he'd try it on Brett. The effect was the same. The hot puff of air that escaped the werewolf's lungs made Nolan shiver. He pulled his lips back to expose human teeth, dragging them along the edge of Brett's jaw. The werewolf gave a deep growl.

Nolan pressed his face close, not giving Brett a chance to make a move. Their noses touched, bumping against each other as Nolan drew Brett into a fleeting kiss. When they parted the werewolf was looking at him with hungry eyes.

'Who taught you that?'

'Theo.' Nolan smiled. He didn't have to be a werewolf to tell Brett's sudden stiffness was a result of muscles clenching. Envy. Possessiveness. It made Nolan's heart race. Still, he didn't want Brett's baser instincts directed at Theo. They belonged to him.

'I saw him and Liam together.' Nolan clarified. Brett brought their cheeks together, knocking and grazing against each other as they negotiated the height difference. Nolan kissed him again, slowly this time--tilting his jaw and opening his lips to run his tongue over Brett's teeth. The werewolf needed little encouragement, melting into the kiss with matching passion. Brett was the first person Nolan had ever kissed. And from what he could tell, the werewolf was very good at it. When the topic had come up a few months ago both Liam and Theo had told him that Brett was a good kisser, resulting in an uncomfortable moment Nolan excused himself from. But one he thought of in great detail.

Nolan didn't have to say anything--as the kiss deepened and Brett's soft lips became more urgent, the werewolf reached down and pulled his shirt off and tossed it away. Nolan moaned into Brett's mouth as he felt the tips of claws graze the skin of his hips. Brett grasped at the hem of Nolan's shirt, peeling it off of the smaller boy before resuming his attack.

'Were you planning this?' Brett asked between quick kisses.

'Yes.' Nolan confessed. No point in denying it now.

'What if you lost?' Brett asked.

'So you admit I won?'

The werewolf made a noise as Nolan pressed soft lips to the long muscle of Brett's neck.

'What if you didn't win?' Brett narrowed his eyes.

'We'd still be doing this. As incentive.' Nolan said. Brett chuckled.

'What is it now?'

'A reward.' Nolan said with a grin.

Brett hovered over him with a mischievous smirk in his eyes. He leaned down, opening his mouth and letting the tips of his fangs trace the contour of Nolan's collarbone. The hunter shuddered, hands grabbing Brett's shoulders as fangs turned into eager lips and gentle pecks. Brett relished making marks. Nolan tried to keep them in places that were easy to hide, but sometimes it was hard to discourage the ardent werewolf.

As Brett made his way down Nolan's chest, the hunter gently grabbed the werewolf's head, holding him close. Brett gave a hum of approval as he nibbled on Nolan's nipple. The human inhaled sharply. Brett always seemed to know exactly what to do to turn him on. He wondered if it was a werewolf trait, or if it was exclusive to his werewolf alone. Before he had to time consider it further Brett continued his journey to Nolan's navel, kissing his abs and coming to rest at the tilt of wiry muscle that disappeared beneath the waistband of Nolan's jeans. Brett looked up at him them, hair a mess. There was hunger there. A promise of pleasure. A question.

Nolan nodded and the werewolf went to work, undoing the pants and sliding them down. As eager as Brett obviously was, ever movement was measured and sensual. Nolan felt it was impossible to look away as Brett removed his pants, then his underwear. Nolan's cock slapped against his stomach, leaving a thick trail of precum. Brett leaned forward and gave the head of Nolan's cock a gentle kiss before finished his task of removing all Nolan's clothes.

The hunter rested on the soft moss, watching as Brett stepped back to strip off his own pants. There were no underwear. When Nolan teased him about it the tall wolf just smirked and said something about not liking the feeling of being constrained. Nolan eyes followed the impossibly lean muscles that made up Brett's torso--all leading down to his cock, stiff and throbbing with each beat of the werewolf's heart.

Brett stepped forward then, and in the light of the stars and the moon Nolan felt his breath catch in his throat. There were a softness to the tall werewolf that he'd started to notice. Brett was sexy, no denying that. But the more time they spent together, the closer they got, the more Nolan noticed the secret, hidden things there werewolf shared only with him. The figure Brett cut now against the trees was one of strength. Desire. He looked powerful. But incomplete. Waiting.

Nolan glanced up at Brett's face. Golden eyes told him everything he needed to know, and Nolan reached toward the werewolf. Brett was there then, immediately. This kiss was different. Careful and needy at the same time. Like Brett was searching. Wanting. Nolan wasn't sure for what exactly, and the only answer he had was in his arms wrapping around Brett's neck. In the soft noises they made together. The firmness of their lips and the unexpected urgency of tooth grazing fang.

They'd been through so much together. So much pain. So much uncertainty. This was different. This was real. Nolan knew he'd done things he still needed to make up for. Still needed to be forgiven for. And Brett was wrestling with his own demons, even if he never let on in every day life. The only time his guard was down was when he was with Nolan. When there was no possible way to hide what he was feeling as hands roamed and hips met in clumsy, un-calculated thrusts.

Brett's hands slid down Nolan's chest, to his sides, coming to rest on his waist then turning to rest on the small of his back. The werewolf made his way down again, raising Nolan's hips up with his arms as his mouth caught the tip of Nolan's cock. The hunter shook with anticipation as the warmth of Brett's mouth took him in. The werewolf's movements were slow and deliberate in contrast to his usual enthusiastic technique.

Nolan arched his back, trying to urge Brett into speeding up. The werewolf pulled back from Nolan's cock and nuzzled against his stomach, breath fluttering across Nolan's skin, cooling where his mouth had been moments ago before lifting himself and hovering over the hunter. He brought their hips together, guiding Nolan's waist. Aiming their cocks together. Grinding. Nolan grabbed Brett's head and brought it down to meet his as he bit the werewolf's lower lip. Brett growled into the aggressive move, but still refused to change his tactics.

He ducked Nolan's next advance, letting his mouth drop to the planes of Nolan's neck. The taut muscles there. He bit softly at first, then harder. Relieving pressure that had built up in them both. There would be a mark there later--impossible to miss this time. Brett used his lips to take away the pain his fangs left behind. He felt Nolan's hips buck against him, making them both slick with precum.

'Brett...' Nolan's voice was shaky. Trembling.

'Tell me what you want.' The werewolf nibbled on Nolan's chin, making the hunter moan.

'I won.' Nolan mumbled. Brett chuckled, kissing the delicate spot where the hunter's collarbones met.

'I want my prize.' Nolan said, hand encircling Brett's cock.

The werewolf moved back as Nolan pushed him, giving the hunter room to reach down for his pants and fish a small, plastic packet from the pocket.

'Lube?' Brett raised an eyebrow.

'Got to be ready, you said.'

Brett gave him a quick peck on the lips before taking the packet from Nolan's delicate fingers. He broke the tab at the top and squeezed half the lube on to the length of his cock before coaxing Nolan over onto his belly.

Brett gave a few lazy strokes to his own cock as he squirted the rest of the lube on Nolan's hole. He pushed a single, long finger in with a slow and steady pace. Nolan bit down on his forearm as Brett's finger opened him up. It wasn't the first time they'd fucked, but for some reason it felt the best so far. No rushing. No fumbling. A careful conversation of flesh and pleasure.

Brett rose up, kissing along Nolan's spine until he came to the nape of the hunter's neck where he bared his fangs and nipped at the soft skin there. Nolan shivered again at the touch of the canines. Brett took the moment to add a second finger. Nolan responded, letting him inside with ease. Fingers were always easier than his actual cock, and this time Brett wanted it to be smooth. Flowing.

He lined himself up, cock head pressing against Nolan's hole. The lube made everything slippery and slick. Brett moved his hips into place and pressed his forehead between Nolan's shoulder blades. The hunter's skin was hot, and even as Brett pressed forward he could feel the resistance Nolan was giving. Holding back. The whimpers told him Nolan wanted him inside desperately. Without a second thought, Brett followed his instincts, opening his mouth as wide as he could and biting down on the nape of Nolan's neck with measured pressure.

Nolan went stiff, then something deep, something primal, made him relax. The fangs of a larger beast were on his neck. Taking control. As soon as he surrendered to the sensations he felt Brett's cock slide into him--agonizingly slow. Nolan shifted his weight, eager for more. Brett growled though locked jaws, controlling the pace until he bottomed out in Nolan's ass. The hunter gave a sigh as Brett released his grip and sucked in much needed air.

Brett's hand found Nolan's hip, rocking the human to match the movements of his thrusts--shallow, certain motions designed to eek out every last drop of pleasure between them. Nolan fought the urge to speed up, giving in to Brett's lead. He could feel the werewolf cock deep inside, filling him. Stretching him. Brett's other hand rested on Nolan's shoulder, gaining leverage as he pumped into the hunter.(edited)

Sweat dripped off of Brett, hitting Nolan's back. Brett kissed the muscles of the hunter's back as they flexed, aiming for each freckle he could see but losing count as he peppered Nolan's skin with quick, urgent lips. He pulled back, nearly withdrawing from Nolan--stopped suddenly by the hunter's grasping hand. Holding him in place. Brett smiled and slammed into Nolan, feeling the hunter grip his cock like a vice.

Nolan hissed then moaned. Brett tangled his fingers in the hunter's hair, pulling Nolan's head back and biting gently on Nolan's ear lobe as the pace of his thrusts picked up. He could feel the fire deep inside--the slow burning embers building to something he'd felt both never and many times before. It was a sensation he had no name for, no description. Just Nolan. Only Nolan.

Brett reached around, feeling the sweat-slicked chest of the hunter in front of him. Nolan moaned and pushed the werewolf's hand lower, until it came to Nolan's cock. As hard as steel. Leaking. Needing. Brett wrapped his fist around it and gave it steady strokes to match his own thrusts. Nolan nearly collapsed at the pleasure.

The combination of Brett's cock and his tight grip were difficult to fight. Nolan's knees shook. As his body slid, Brett changed his position, giving a deep, hard thrust to keep the hunter upright. The change in angle made the length of the werewolf's cock graze Nolan's prostate. The hunter gave a strangled cry that wasn't lost on Brett. A growl started deep in his chest. Instinct took over, and gentle, guided thrusts became reckless. Unrelenting. Driven forward with force.

Nolan whimpered, back arching into the attention. Brett wrapped his arms around the human in front of him, holding on tight as his hips bucked wildly into Nolan. There was no turning back now as Brett felt the fire inside ignite into roaring flames. Nolan gripped the werewolf's arms, trying to find purchase as his own climax hit--painting the rock beneath them with shot after shot of his cum.

Brett felt the tightness of Nolan's hole grip him. The pleasure was so intense it boarded on pain. His mind raced trying to form a roar. A howl. A cry of some kind. Instead he bit down on Nolan's shoulder, hips thundering to climax as he filled the hunter. The taste of blood and sweat in his mouth. The smell of pleasure and lust. The solid body cradled in his arms. Everything came crashing down on his senses at once.

Breath came in gasps, lungs eager to drink in fresh air as bodies settled into each other. Nolan sighed and Brett eased them down into the soft grass beside the rock. Moving carefully so his cock stayed inside the hunter. When they were settled Nolan gave a hum of pleasure and approval. Kissing Brett's arms and hands and any skin he could find.

Brett swiped his tongue across the small marks his fangs had left on Nolan's shoulder.

'Sorry.' He said.

Nolan made a noise. An implied "no". Brett chuckled. Nolan's skin was hot to the touch.

Brett kissed Nolan's cheek.

'So, how was your prize?'

'Beautiful.' Nolan beamed, a hazy look in his eyes. 'Amazing.'

Brett chuckled and rested his cheek against Nolan.

'Hey...' The hunter asked, chewing his bottom lip. Brett tilted his head.

'What?'

'Do you wanna go on a date?'

'I thought this was a date.'

Nolan pinched his thigh, making Brett chuckle.

'Mmm, let me check my schedule.’

'You better be free.' Nolan scolded.

'I might be able to make time.' Brett said, turning Nolan's chin towards him with a finger. The kiss was soft and short. A quiet answer. They lingered, dozing in each other's arms as the night settled around them. Content.


End file.
